


They Change!

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Languages, M/M, Native American Character(s), Post-Canon, Snow Day, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: They were laying together in bed, the warmest place in the house, playing a game in Sioux to get Ray's Lakota better.Walter frowned. "That's a trick question, and you know it."Written for Writers Month Day 8 for the promptcolors.





	They Change!

  
It was early January and their day off, and they were snowed in. This wasn't something Ray took well, so Walter was trying to keep him busy. Now they were laying together in bed, the warmest place in the house, playing a game in Sioux to get Ray's Lakota better. 

"_What color is the sky?_" Walter asked. 

Ray answered slowly, carefully. He was still learning. "_The sky is blue. What color is the grass?_

"_The grass is green. What color are my eyes?_"

"_Your eyes are brown. What color are my eyes?_"

Walter frowned. "That's a trick question, and you know it." 

Ray raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? Do you not know what color my eyes are? We've been dating for a year and a half." 

"They're—that ain't a fair question. They—they change!" 

"They change," Ray repeated. 

"Yeah," Crow Horse said. "Cuz of what you're wearing or how dark your skin is cuz of the sun, or how you're feeling, even. Sometimes they're blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey. Sometimes gold, and sometimes almost brown." 

Ray was quiet. Walter sighed. "Don't be mad—" 

"I don't think anyone has ever noticed that before," Ray said softly. 

"I notice lots about you, Ray," Walter said, just as soft, and brushed his knuckles over Ray's cheekbone. 

"They're hazel," Ray said. "Officially. That's what it says on my driver's license, anyway. I don't know how to say that in Sioux." 

"There's no word for it in Sioux." 

"Great," Ray said. "So what would I say?" 

"_Ištá zizí_." 

"Um, pale? Pale eyes?" 

"That's right." 

"Hmm," Ray said, then, "_Ištá zizí_." He looked at Walter. "I like the way you said it better." 

"In Sioux? You said it right, pronunciation's good—" 

"No. I mean before…" 

"Oh," Walter said. He leaned in, kissed Ray softly. "Would you like me to tell you some other things I've noticed about you?" 

"Yes, please," Ray said, pulling Walter over him. 

"One thing I've noticed," Walter said between kisses, "is how ticklish you are right _here_." 

Ray hated being tickled. It devolved quickly into begging, then wrestling, then laughing, then sex.  



End file.
